kedumimfandomcom_he-20200216-history
ויקי-קדומים ט"ז באדר תשע"ג
ב"ה אור ליום ט"ז אדר תשע"ג thumb|ימין|335 px|פינות חמד בקדומים - אדר תשע"ג =מסורת ישראל= הלכה יומית: קריאת שמע # נוהגים לקרוא בקול רם את הפסוק הראשון של קריאת שמע ישראל ה' אלוקינו ה' אחד בשביל לעורר את הכוונה. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' סא) # נוהגים להניח את יד ימין על העיניים בקריאת פסוק ראשון של קריאת שמע, כדי שלא יבוא להסתכל בדבר אחר המבטל את כוונתו. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב שם) # בתיבת 'אחד' שבפסוק ראשון, יכוין שה' מולך בשמים ובארץ, ויחיד בעולמו ומולך בארבע רוחות העולם. יש אומרים שיכוין הכל באות ד' של אחד, ויש אומרים שבאות ח' יכוין שה' מולך בשמים ובארץ, ובאות ד' יכוין שה' יחיד בעולמו ומולך בארבע רוחות העולם. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' סא) # יש נוהגים להטות את הראש כפי הכוונה, למעלה ולמטה ולארבע רוחות השמים, כדי לעורר את הכוונה. וכשמטהו לארבע רוחות השמים יעשה בסיבוב, מזרח צפון מערב דרום, ולא מזרח-מערב צפון-דרום, שאז נראה כצורת שתי וערב. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב שם) # בתיבת 'אחד' ידגיש את האות דל"ת, אך לא ידגיש יותר מידי, שלא ישמע כאילו היא מנוקדת בשו"א או בציר"י. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' סא) # אסור לכפול את 'שמע', בין שאומר פעמיים את המילה 'שמע', ובין שאומר פעמיים את כל הפסוק הראשון של קריאת שמע, כיון שנראה כאילו מקבל עליו שתי רשויות. ואם לא כיון בפסוק הראשון, שצריך לחזור ולקוראו, אם אין מי ששומע אותו – יכול לחזור ולקרוא בקול רם, ואם בני אדם שומעים אותו, יקרא בלחש המקור:halachotbeyom@gmail.com סגולות בני ארץ ישראל thumb|400px|ימין|תלמוד בבלי, הוצאת קורן, עם פירוש הרב עדיין שטינזלץ - ברשות ההוצאה (בעקבות הדף היומי: מסכת שבת קמ"ה, ב') אמר ליה רבי חייא בר אבא לרבי אסי: * מפני מה עופות שבבבל שמנים א"ל כלך למדבר עזה ואראך שמנים מהן. רש"י פירש:כלך - לכה לך אלא שקיצר הלשון:למדבר עזה - והיא מא"י: * מפני מה מועדים שבבבל שמחים מפני שהן עניים רש"י פירש:מפני שהם עניים - וכל השנה אין להם שמחה במאכל ומשתה ואין להם מרגוע ממלאכה לפיכך במועדים כל שמחתם: * מפני מה ת"ח שבבבל מצויינין לפי שאינן בני תורה רש"י פירש:מצויינין - מציינין עצמן בלבושים נאים: שאינן בני תורה - כל כך לכבדם כבני ארץ ישראל מחמת תורתם מכבדים אותם מחמת לבושיהן שנראין חשובים: מפי רא"מ הורויץ:"לפי שאין אנשי בבל בני תורה ולא יכבדו את חכמיהם אם לא יהיו מצויינים בבגדדים מיוחדים. * מפני מה עובדי כוכבים מזוהמי' מפני שאוכלין שקצי' ורמשי'. ובהמשך נאמר:"מפני מה עובדי כוכבים מזוהמין שלא עמדו על הר סיני שבשעה שבא נחש על חוה הטיל בה זוהמא ישראל שעמדו על הר סיני פסקה זוהמתן עובדי כוכבי' שלא עמדו על הר סיני לא פסקה זוהמתן מגילת אסתר - הסיפור האמיתי (סרטון נחמד בהפקת הרבנות הצבאית) thumb|ימין|335 px|מגילת אסתר - הסיפור האמיתי פורסם ב-21 בפבר 2013 - צפו בסרט שהוכן ע"י אנשי הרבנות הצבאית בהשקעה מרובה ומספר את סיפור מגילת אסתר עם השלכות , לקחים מעניינים ומעברים לדורנו כתבה אודות הסרטון המרתק: http://newsil.co.il/showarticle.php?i... =עם ישראל= "הוֹלְכֵי לְבֵית הַמִּדְרָשׁ" לעומת "יוֹשְׁבִים לְפְנֵי חֲכָמִים" thumb|ימין|335 px|הרב מוטי אלון - מסכת אבות פרק ה משנה יד - חצור הגלילית תשע"ג אַרְבַּע מִדּוֹת בְּהוֹלְכֵי לְבֵית הַמִּדְרָשׁ. # הוֹלֵךְ וְאֵינוֹ עוֹשֶׂה, שְׂכַר הֲלִיכָה בְיָדוֹ. # עוֹשֶׂה וְאֵינוֹ הוֹלֵךְ, שְׂכַר מַעֲשֶׂה בְיָדוֹ. (בפועל הוא לא הולך !) # הוֹלֵךְ וְעוֹשֶׂה - חָסִיד. # לֹא הוֹלֵךְ וְלֹא עוֹשֶׂה - רָשָׁע: (בפועל הוא לא הולך !) מה זה "הולכי" בית המדרש - שונה מארבע מדות ביושבים לפני חכמים: ספוג , ומשפך, משמרת, ונפה. רבי עובדיה מברטנורא פירש: * הולך ואינו עושה - הולך לבית המדרש לשמוע ואינו שונה ולומד ולא מבין : * עושה ואינו הולך - לומד ושונה בבית המדרש שבביתו: הרב מוטי אלון מציין הוא "הולך" ואינו "שונה" והשני לומד ושונה בבית המדרש בביתו ונעבור למושג בית המדרש לפי רבינו יונה :"הולך" ללמוד , "עושה" - מקיים מצוות, אם אינו עושה, הרי זה ממש רשע, כמובן רבינו יונה כתב :"עד כמה מחזר אחרי המצוות" - כמה זה עושה לי ? אומרים:"אפילו ריקים בישראל מלאים מצוות כרימון" - כלומר אפשר "לקיים" אפשר "למלא". יש פירוש נוסף:"עושה" כמו אברהם אבינו "ואת הנפש שעשו בחרן" - כלומר משפיע על אחרים. עוד פירוש, "עושה" - עושה מעשי חסד. נבחין בין המונחים: בית המדרש (יושבים לומדים ומתפללים) לבין בית הכנסת (רק מ תפללים) והמשנה הבאה דנה ב"ישיבה". יש כלל במסכת מגילה: בית כנסת יכול להיות בית מדרש אך לקחת בית מדרש ולהפוך אותו לבית כנסת אסור שכן "מעלים בקודש ואין מורידים". בית מדרש הוא בית שדורשים בו, אולי דומה ל"מתנ"ס" - מרכז תורה non stop" - עיקרו של העולם היהודי זה בית המדרש. לשם מגיעים כדי לשאול, גם רבקה אימנו הלכה לדרוש וגם יעקב אבינו - זה לא ישיבה "ספוג" - באים האמצע היממה, נרדמים, homeless יהודי יושן בבית המדרש - פתוח 24 שעות - יש שם מים חמים, קפה ועוגות. כאן הבסיס שהעולם עומד: בין השאר "גמילות חסידות" - שם גם "הבטלנים" של העיר. הם לא בישיבה הם בבית המדרש. הכתובת היא בית המדרש - זה הלב - הוא מרגיש את על החלקים - הרב מציין כי מה שחסר זה בית המדרש - כולם צריכים להיות "הולכי בית המדרש" - אונקולוס מפרש "אולפנה" !!! להאזנה ההרצאה במלואה הקש בקישור לעיל אזכרה לאבשלום פיינברג תשע"ג thumb|ימין|335 px|אזכרה לאבשלום פיינברג תשע"ג חלק 1 פורסם ב-17 בפבר 2013 - האזכרה השנתית לאבשלום פיינברג איש ניל"י לשנת תשע"ג בהר הרצל. בסימן "אבשלום כמשורר". פתיחה: שיר ומירב יוזמות האזכרה. יוזמה של שתי בנות אולפנה עשויה להפוך למסורת ישראלית: טקס זיכרון לאבשלום פיינברג, איש ניל"י, שנרצח בחולות רפיח לפני 94 שנים. מאת שמעון כהן - ערוץ שבע כ"ה בטבת תש"ע, אזכרה לאבשלום פיינברג - יהפוך למסורת ? זה החל בעבודת גמר של שתי בנות אולפנה ואולי יהפוך להיסטוריה קטנה. נראה שאלמלא עבודת המחקר של שיר בן חיים ומרב אביטל מאולפנת עפרה על דמותו של אבשלום פיינברג, איש ניל"י, היה נמשך המצב בו איש אינו מגיע לפקוד את קברו ביום השנה להרצחו. לקראת יום העלייה המחודשת לקברו שיחול מחר שוחחנו ביומן ערוץ 7 עם אחת ממגישות העבודה ההיא, שיר בן חיים. בן חיים מספרת כיצד כחלק מעבודת המחקר שכתבה עם חברתה חשבו להגיע לקברו ביום השנה להירצחו ולפגוש מן הסתם ליד קברו את בני משפחתו עימם תוכלנה לשוחח על דמותו ופועלו של אבשלום, אך לתדהמתם "לא ראינו שם אף אחד. היינו לבד עם אבא שלי והחלטנו לקיים בשנה הבאה טקס אזכרה עם מניין, ולכן כך היה. בשנה שלאחר מכן היו שם כבר עשרה אנשים. בשנה שלאחר מכן כבר היו שם כמאה אנשים. "פנינו אליהם במיילים ובכל דרך אחרת, והם באו", היא מספרת. בטקס שהתקיים בשנה שעברה הגיעו "אנשים מכל גווני ורבדי העם מכל הגילאים, נציגי משפחתו, לטקס אזכרה מרגש ביותר שבו שרנו משירי בשלום קראנו מכתביו וכן אנשים שהגיעו הוסיפו סיפורים אישיים מרגשים ביותר". אלבום ציורי ואיורי נחום גוטמן הגיע אלי מצגת של ציורי ואיורי הצייר. להלן ארבע ציורים. מי שרוצה את המצגת ישיב יכתוב לי ואשלח אותה. שקופית50.JPG שקופית10.JPG שקופית46.JPG שקופית5.JPG נעימות מן העבר thumb|ימין|305 px|דוד קריבושי-יענקל'ה בודו 'שרה ביילה' thumb|שמאל|305 px|שמואל רודנסקי ושמוליק סגל -החל מ:3.20 thumb|ימין|305 px|לו הייתי רוטשילד - בומבה צור thumb|שמאל|305 px|לו הייתי רוטשילד - שמואל רודנסקי הקש על החץ במרכז התמונה ותוכל להאזין את הנעימה ועיתים לצפות גם בזמר =ארץ ישראל= טבריה: צילומים מראשית המאה ה-20 Matson Photograph Collection טבריה - הצילומים מראשית המאה ה-20 Sea.jpg| על שפת ים כנרת מראה משכונת הלידו בטבריה לעבר ים כנרת והחרמון.jpg|מראה משכונת הלידו בטבריה לעבר ים כנרת והחרמון Scotish ospital.jpg| בית החולים הסקוטי שעמד לרשות כל התושבים Tveria air view.jpg|מבט מהאויר Hot spring.jpg| בית המרחצאות - קיים עד היום Mount hermon from tveria.jpg| מבט על הר החרמון Ruin tveria.jpg| חרבות טבריה - אולי כפר נחום ? Aircraft.jpg| נחיתת המטוס בדרך מלונדון לדלהי - הודו Bath and meir baal haness.jpg| המרחצאות וקבר מאיר בעל הנס - ראו את הדרך מטבריה דרומה Ein gev.jpg| עין גב בימי חומה ומגדל קישור לאתר הכולל 390 תמונות תוצאות רעידת האדמה בירושלים ובקעת הירדן 1927 (The earthquake of July 11, 1927) הרקע - ב-11 ביולי 1927 התרחשה רעידת אדמה בארץ ישראל. שעת הרעידה הייתה 16:00 בערך, ומוקדה היה בצפון ים המלח. היא פגעה קשות בערים: ירושלים, יריחו, רמלה, טבריה ושכם. אומדן הנזקים: הרוגים: לפחות 500, פצועים: בין 700 ל-1,000 חסרי קורת גג:אלפים תושבי ירושלים חשו היטב ברעש. העיתון "דאר היום" תיאר זאת למחרת:"תמול בשעה שלש ושבעה רגעים בדיוק הופתעו תושבי ירושלים השאננים ברעידת אדמה נוראה שכמוה לא הורגשה בירושלים זה הרבה שנים. אפילו הזקנים שבדור אינם זוכרים רעש קשה וחזק שנמשך שניות אחדות כמו בפעם הזאת." ימין|thumb|305px|Damaged room of Augusta Victoria Stiftung. Smashed in by falling stones from the tower - בית חולים שמאל|thumb|305px|Wrecked dwelling house on Olivet. In which three people were killed - בית מגורים שקרס ימין|thumb|305px|. Shattered remains of St. John's Convent at the Jordan. A complete ruin - מנזר שמאל|thumb|305px| Wreckage of the Winter Palace Hotel, Jericho. A complete collapse - בית מלון * עוד על רעידת האדמה - האחרונה - בעלת עצמה - בארץ ישראל בית הכנסת הטוניסאי בעכו thumb|px300| ימין|פסיפס ובו תיאור בית המקדש (צילם שבתאי שירן) שבתאי שירן – "מורשת הגליל" זהו סיפורו של בית כנסת, זהו סיפורה של קהילה, זהו סיפורה של אהבה גדולה למדינה ויותר מכל זהו סיפורו של חולם ועושה ושמו ציון בדש. ציון בדש, הגיע לעכו מטוניס והוא נער צעיר, בעכו היו אז מעט יהודים ומעט בתי כנסת, עכו היתה ידועה באותו זמן בזכות מסגד "אל ג'אזר" שהיה אז המסגד הגדול ביותר והיפה ביותר במדינת ישראל וציון הבטיח שהוא ידאג שעכו תתפרסם בזכות בית כנסת שיהיה יפה יותר ומפורסם יותר מאותו מסגד, 58 שנה עברו מאז, ציון בדש כבר אינו נער צעיר אך ההבטחה קוימה. בית הכנסת הוקם בשנות ה-50 בידי עולים מתוניסיה, במבנה עתיק ששימש עד אז כמתנ"ס. ציון בדש, שהיה כבר אז גבאי החליט להוסיף למבנה יצירות פסיפס, כשם שהיה מקובל בבתי הכנסת העתיקים בארץ ישראל. הוא פנה למפעל הפסיפס של קיבוץ אילון, ופסיפס ראשון הוצב בבית הכנסת. האהבה לפסיפסים הפכה לשגעון לדבר ולאורך השנים נוספו עוד ועוד קטעי פסיפס, וכיום קירותיו החיצוניים והפנימיים, תקרתו והרצפה מכוסים כולם במאות מיליוני אבני פסיפס צבעוניות שהובאו ממקומות שונים בארץ ישראל, מרמת הגולן ועד הרי אילת. בנוסף, יש בבית הכנסת 140 חלונות ויטראז'. בבית הכנסת ארבע קומות. בקומה הראשונה בית מדרש המשמש גם לאירועים וכנסים, בקומה השנייה בית הכנסת עצמו, בקומה השלישית עזרת הנשים ובקומה הרביעית מדרגות שאינן מובילות לשום מקום והן עצמן מתחם זכר לשואה. המטייל במקום הולך לאיבוד בעושר העצום של הפסיפסים, אין אפשרות לעקוב אחר שלל הנושאים והמגוון הבלתי נגמר של תמונות. אך לדברי ציון יש נושא מאחד והוא שיבת עם ישראל לארצו ועל כן יש רצף של מטבעות מן המטבעות הראשונים שנמצאו דרך מטבעות מלכי חשמונאי ומטבעות מרד בר כוכבא ועד מטבעות מדינת ישראל. בכלל מדינת ישראל וצה"ל זוכים למעמד של הערצה בפסיפסים ובהיכלות. מדינת ישראל היא התשובה לשואה ולכן גם לשואה מעמד נכבד, מפת פסיפס גדולה מציגה את מימדי השואה שלא פסחה גם על צפון אפריקה. גם לרצפה הוקדשה מחשבה, מכיוון שהצגת ציורי קדושה ברצפה אינו מכובד מולאה הרצפה בציורי חיות וצמחי ארץ ישראל הן בים והן ביבשה כי גם החי והצומח בארץ הם מרכיב בקדושת הארץ. אלמנט ייחודי נוסף בבית הכנסת הוא הימצאותם של שבעה היכלות (ארונות קודש) שדלתותיהם עשויות כסף. כל היכל מוקדש לנושא אחר: האחד לקהילות ישראל בעולם, השני לצה"ל, השלישי לשואה, הרביעי לעשרת הרוגי מלכות, לעולי הגרדום, לחטיבת כרמלי (ששחררה את עכו במלחמת העצמאות) ולאלי כהן, החמישי לגירוש ספרד והשישי לירושלים. היכל שביעי מצוי בתכנון ולדברי בדש יוקדש לגוש קטיף שבעת ההיכלות נועדו לסמל את שבעת הרקיעים. עבודת ציפוי הדלתות טרם הושלמה כי ציפוי דלתות בכסף מחייב תקציבי ענק, אך הזמן אינו בוער לציון, 58 שנות יצירה מאחוריו והרבה לפניו. ציון בדש כבר אינו בן עשרים גם גיל השמונים מאחריו אך הוא מגיע לבית הכנסת מידי יום ביומו, משוחח ברצון עם המבקרים ושמח לספר את סיפורו האישי לכל מי שמתעניין. זהו אינו מוזיאון, זה בית כנסת ולכן הוא סגור למבקרים בשבתות וחגים ובשעות התפילה ביום חול. אין דמי כניסה אך תרומות תתקבלנה ברצון "וכל התורם לבית הכנסת כאילו הוסיף אבן לפסיפס הענק". בית הכנסת ממוקם ברחוב קפלן 13. ביקורי קבוצות יש לתאם עם מזל בתו של ציון טל': 04-9915979. סיורים מודרכים במסלול היהודי בעכו ביקור בנהרים thumb|300px|ימין|הקש על התמונה לקריאת פירוט האתרים נהרים הוא נקודת המפגש בין הנהרות : הירדן והירמוק. היום, הוא אתר תיור מבוקש. הוא פועל בחסות קיבוץ אשדות-יעקב, אשר הכניסה לאתר היא דרכו (שימו לב!). עבור ביקור ברוב האתר, הוא "שביל הסכרים" יש לשלם דמי כניסה ועבור כניסה לחלק המצוי בשליטה ירדנית, יש להרשם מראש (גם אסור להכניס כלי נשק - אלה יופקדו בממנה הכניסה). רשימת האתרים הניתנים לביקור מצויה ברשימה מצד שמאל. הרשימה מרשימה, והדרכה מתאימה ניתן להתמצא באתר. קיימת דרך בטחון, לא תמיד פתוחה ולא תמיד תקינה, מאתר גשר עד גשר נהרים. התמונות להלן צולמו מדרך זו. זהירות !!! Visit naharaim 5.JPG|"שביל הפטרולים" Visit naharaim 4.JPG|נושק לפאתי הנהר Visit naharaim 3.JPG|מראה על מפעל החשמל של מאיר רוטנברג Visit naharaim 1.JPG|נהר הירדן זורם בנחת למטה ראו גם: * נהרים *נהרים של רוטנברג